


Making Android

by nightofdean



Series: When You Dream, Do You Dream of Me? [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Introspection, Philosophy, thoughts on humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Synthetic Soul Project was thorough no aspect of human psyche was left out. What made humans, human. Reactions to stimuli, emotional depth, what was it that defined humanity? <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Android

The Synthetic Soul Project was thorough no aspect of human psyche was left out. What made humans, human. Reactions to stimuli, emotional depth, what was it that defined humanity?

Synthetic Soul was as much a journey of soul and faith as it was a scientific endeavor. Dr. Nigel Vaughn the forerunner of the entire project literally deconstructed the human mind and dug down looking, searching for the essential element that defined humanity.

In the end no equation could construct ‘humanity’, but it was an epiphany late at night in the depths of a REM sleep that Dr. Vaughn discovered the true meaning of humanity.

He rushed, half dressed down to the labs in utter excitement. He could see it now, as intangible as it was, which made it even more amazing.

Humanity was a social construct, something determined by ancestors, long dead. He had been looking in the wrong place. Now was his chance, to reinvent humanity. He would write the code loosely allowing free will, and individual belief systems. Each DRN would want and believe individually just as a human.

A breakthrough the DRN would practically be a new species, able to make decisions and take care of themselves.

He couldn’t wait; the DRN was going to be the greatest success of the twenty-first century. 


End file.
